mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Angelina Kudou Shields/@comment-177.192.116.55-20141112231322/@comment-116.118.68.221-20150104073810
Heavy metal burst is not an impossible skill to dodge, of course going by the logic of this novel. A misconception fan always stumble upon is Fast activation speed -> opponent is useless, can't do anything if he has a slower activation speed, which may be right for most cases but that's not the absolute law. To "use" a spell, the user need to project the spell and then direct his attack to the target then the spell will manifest itself through the CAD and causing the "magic phenomenon" to happen. Lina's heavy metal burst may be one-kill spell against many oppponent but not Tatsuya, she tried once but he was able to dodge it and he pratically mind-rape her with his nasty tactic by throwing his severed arm. The reason why Tatsuya is capable of dodging the spell if they were to fight now in the story is. 1. He has already seen it, he knows how fast she can cast and how powerful the spell is and has constructed a counter plan against it already. He has never lose to her again after the first encounter which in itself wasn't a loss. 2. With elemental sight, Tatsuya can do a precognition of where Lina may aim and calculate how he can dodge that even before can Lina raises her hand to cast the spell, he would be already making his moves. Metal Burst may be impossible to dodge once Lina starts to activate it but Tatsuya may already move before she can cast. With opponent like Lina, Tatsuya wouldn't allow Lina to take the initiative, he has to seize the upper hand right from the start; he knows it and he has the capabilities to do it. 3. Metal Burst is not "impossible to dodge" or counter. The only spells that has been stated to be impossible is dodge or protect is Meteor Stream and Material Burst. Metal Burst can be counter as long as Parade is stripped off Lina allowing Tatsuya to predict when she would cast the spell and practically "gram demolish" it every time she tries to before the spell manifest its magic phenomenon. 4. The deadly combo of Parade and Metal Burst is no longer a surprise to Tatsuya who can trace the data info of the spell and locate Lina's body, practically making Parade a less favorable option for Lina to use since Tatsuya can locate her and disperse her spell making it more sensible for Lina to continue to spam attack rather than continuously try to make a camouflrage Parade which she knew at this point Tatsuya can counter. 5. A barrage of systematic magic through the use of Flash Cast by Tatsuya should be enough to distract Lina from being able to accurately snipe Tatsuya with Metal Burst. Since Flash Cast allow Tatsuya to bypass spell activation process, he can dish out spells faster than Lina. Despite those being weak spells, it can easily be served as distractions or surprising Lina which would give him the advantage then on. Lina may always give Tatsuya trouble, (but seriously who else can be a competitive opponent of her aside from Tatsuya and Maya? Not much) but as far as the novel goes, Lina can't beat Tatsuya at the moment. After the first encouter, Tatsuya has been winning every single one of his encouter against Lina. Not in this particular discussion but the people that keep saying Lina easily trumps Tatsuya because her spell activation speed is faster than his is seriously uninformed regarding to this story's premises.